


Decay

by spickandspock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Self Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spickandspock/pseuds/spickandspock





	Decay

She was happy once, a long time ago  
with joy in her eyes and a grin on her lips  
and love and compassion for everyone.  
And the people smiled when she was around  
and they all loved her.

Then something changed and she wasn't happy anymore  
with no smile on her lips and a funny dead look in her eyes  
and her laugh never sounded quite right.  
And the peope felt uneasy  
and no longer smiled when she was around  
and they didn't like her.   


She became quiet, only speaking when spoken to.  
She didn't try to laugh anymore because she could never get it right.  
And the people watched from a distance  
and wondered how she'd gotten quite so thin  
and wondered why her sleeves were always long  
even in the summer.  


She was buried that fall in the graveyard down the street  
dead and gone before her time.  
And her headstone bore only her name.  
And the people wondered why there had been gashes on her wrists  
and pills in her stomach.  
And it was a very small affair.  
And they tutted and sighed and blamed society  
and no one could remember the girl they once knew  
and no one really tried. 


End file.
